Héroe
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: "Y vivieron felices para siempre". Miguel Ángel sólo quiere ser el héroe en el cuento de alguien, aunque eso puede resultar difícil cuando no eres precisamente humano.


Estuve pensando en Miguel Ángel y en que, siendo un ser sociable, seguramente su personalidad es mucho más compleja de lo que aparenta. Esto es el resultado.

**Disclaimer: Nada mío, como de costumbre. **

**Héroe.**

_- ¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?- Preguntó un pequeño, con un hilo de voz, anhelante._

_- Y vivieron felices para siempre.- Confirmó otra voz, igual de pequeña, pero segura y firme._

Miguel Ángel no podía evitarlo, él era un ser sociable, siempre lo había sido. Le gustaba hablar con las personas y conocerlas, e infundirles confianza, pero sobre todo hacerlas reír. No había algo que le gustara más, excepto la pizza quizás... y los comics. Pero contagiar la sonrisa a otra persona era diferente.

- Me mentiste, Leo.- Comentó al hermano que compartía en esos momentos el sofá con él, sin despegar la mirada de la televisión.

- ¿Qué?

- Me mentiste.- Repitió, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se terminaba el programa que estaba viendo.- No todas las historias terminan en "felices para siempre".

Leonardo tuvo que concentrarse y pensar dos veces lo que su hermano decía. No podía creer que Miguel siguiera recordando esas palabras, de cuando eran niños.

- Sí eras tú el que me pedía que todas las historias terminaran así.

- Sí, pero mira. Lucía murió y ahora Esteban está solo, ¡y tiene que cuidar a su hijo pequeño!

- Es sólo una novela.- Contestó Leo, incrédulo de la reacción del menor.

- Era.- Corrigió este, antes de irse a su habitación.

_- Y el héroe se queda con la damisela._

_- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos y la quijada apoyada en los pequeños puños._

_- Porque siempre es así.- Dijo la tortuga de la bandana azul, para luego pararse erguido, con sus manos sobre las caderas.- Algún día yo seré un héroe._

_- Yo también.- Secundó él, lleno de alegría._

- Algún día, seré un héroe.- Dijo, más bien para sí mismo, en la azotea de un edificio de unos cuatro pisos. La noche lo envolvía en las sombras, permitiéndole pasar desapercibido a la gente que atravesaba con paso acelerado, apresurados para llegar a casa.- Y, entonces, a ella no le importará como me vea, y se enamorará de mí.- Miguel hablaba despacio, con la vista perdida en el mar de gente a sus pies, recitando las palabras como si fueran un mantra. Su mantra.

Fue cuando algo llamó su atención. A una cuadra de ahí, una joven era sujetada por un hombre corpulento y sucio, que se empeñaba en jalarla por la muñeca. La gente que pasaba aceleraba su ritmo y seguía, sin mirar atrás.

No lo pensó más tiempo y salió en su ayuda, atravesando hacia el otro edificio para bajar por las escaleras de emergencia. Desde ahí podía ver como aquél hombre había empezado a acariciar el menudo cuerpo de la joven, que giraba su cabeza con repugnancia. Miguel no podía culparla, el hombre tenía pinta de no haberse bañado (o rasurado) en años; además de esa mirada lasciva que estaba fija en el pequeño busto de ella.

El ninja tomó impulso contra el descanso metálico donde estaba agazapado y, sacando sus nunchakus, brincó hasta pararse delante del agresor. Tenía suerte, las sombras aún lo cubrían cuando su arma asentó el golpe en la espalda del otro, justo debajo del hombro.

- Déjala.- Fue lo único que dijo, mientras la joven era liberada de su agarre, siendo aventada contra la pared.

- Métete en tus propios asuntos, estorbo.- Contestó aquél, girándose hacia donde estaba parado.

- Déjala.- Repitió, dando un paso hacia delante, pero el atacante ya se había adelantado y lo embestía con todo su peso, empujándolo hasta tocar los ladrillos del fondo.

Miguel dio un golpe, luego otro, antes de poder empujar al hombre con una patada en el abdomen, haciendo que trastabillara cayendo de espaldas. Apenas se estaba incorporando aquél cuando ya le había dado un golpe en la mandíbula, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara el frío piso del callejón, dejándolo inconsciente.

La tortuga se puso en pie fácilmente, asegurándose de que su contrincante estuviera fuera de servicio antes de atender a la joven, que se encontraba tirada un par de pasos atrás. Apenas la vio, supo que también ella estaba inconsciente, probablemente por el golpe o por el susto recibido. Mucho mejor, hacia más fácil su trabajo. Así que se hincó a su lado, revisando los signos vitales para confirmar que no tenía nada más que la impresión.

Miguel tardó un par de segundo más, observándola detenidamente. Era bonita y delgada, ligeramente bronceada y con un peinado desenfadado; universitaria, quizás. Dudó un poco, antes de tomar su bolso, que se encontraba casi al lado, y buscó un poco de información: no podía dejarla ahí. Revisó en la cartera hasta encontrar su identificación y mirar la dirección, sonriendo; su casa no estaba demasiado lejos y podría llevarla pasando desapercibido.

_- Es un complejo psicológico.- Explicó Don, tiempo después, desde su silla.- Ellas se sienten en deuda con sus salvadores y eso les hace creer que están enamoradas._

Miguel colocó sus manos debajo de ella, una a la altura de la espalda y la otra arriba de las rodillas. Luego la alzó, con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla innecesariamente. Sus manos temblaban cuando empezó a subir por la escalera metálica, en un agarre temeroso, como si fue extremadamente frágil.

"_Que no despierte, que no despierte_", repetía, bajando su mirada cada par de segundos para confirmar que siguiera dormida. No quería asustarla, al menos cuando se encontraban avanzando entre edificios, parcialmente escondidos.

Para su fortuna, ella sólo se removió un par de veces, sin abrir los ojos; antes de llegar a su destino. Él revisó las entradas del departamento pero todas las ventanas estaban perfectamente cerradas, así que la dejó recostada contra una de las paredes exteriores y, tomando el nunchaku por el lado contrario, rompió el vidrio con el mango.

_- Eso no pasa. Terminaría completamente petrificada al verte y saldría corriendo.- Le dijo Rafael, sin mirarlo. Estaba sentado en la azotea, con la vista pérdida en el horizonte y su casco a un lado.- Lo único que le podrías infundir sería miedo._

- Miedo.- Y era cierto, tanto como que él era un ser sociable.

La realidad era que nunca los podrían aceptar, en ningún lado. Habían tenido suerte de encontrarse a algunos humanos, como Abril o Casey, a los que no les importaba su aspecto. Pero no siempre sería así, y él (como sus hermanos) sabía que encontrar a alguien en quien pudieran despertar otro tipo de sentimientos era prácticamente imposible. Don incluso había sacado la probabilidad.

- Yo sólo quiero...- Dijo, pasando con cuidado por la ventana rota, que era la de la sala de estar, y depositándola en el sofá café que estaba cerca (no se había atrevido a llevarla a la habitación).- Yo sólo quiero ser el héroe de alguien.

Le acomodó la cabeza contra uno de los cojines, rozando su cabello con los dedos. Este tipo de situaciones no le pasaban a él. Él sólo golpeaba a los chicos malos y evitaba que se salieran con la suya. El papel de héroe casi siempre le tocaba a Leo o a Rafa, no a él. Y ahí estaba, en una casa que no era la suya, después de haber salvado a una joven en problemas. Extrañamente eso no lo hacía sentir como un héroe; quizás no lo era. Quizás eso no era para él.

Miguel colocó una frazada desgastada que encontró en el sillón de enfrente sobre la joven y buscó algo que le pudiera servir para tapar el hoyo que había hecho. Después de todo no quería que ella se despertara con otro susto o enferma. Tomó un trozo de madera que encontró y luego volvió a mirarla, antes de salir del lugar.

- Algún día seré un héroe.- Se dijo, antes de emprender el camino de regreso.- Pero hoy no.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Pobre Migue y sus complejos de héroe. Lo cierto es que, en su contexto es muy difícil que conozcan gente; y para él ha de ser bastante pesado.

En fin, si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer! =)


End file.
